Pride and Desire
by G.Storm59
Summary: Gokudera and Hibari's realtionship is based solely on impulse. As Hibari starts to wonder if Gokudera is truly devoted to him, Gokudera's lingering doubts threaten to tear their love apart. Rated T for language, slight sexual themes, and later alcohol use
1. Desire

**(A/N) This is the sequel to my story ****Repayment****, requested to me by Kokyou Konran. You don't have to read the first story to make sense of this one, but it would make a little more sense if you did. Each chapter will alternate between Hibari's and Gokudera's perspective. Anyway, enjoy~**

My agreement with Gokudera Hayato wasn't going as well as I thought it would. It wasn't that the deal itself was inefficient, I just didn't need saving. And because of that, I didn't get the passionate moments with him that I enjoyed. But I couldn't just let myself lose so he could save me.

I weighed between my pride and my desire. My desire was something new to me; I've never felt it before. So that meant that it should be weighed below my pride. But I couldn't just ignore it since the hunger was growing and growing and I knew, if I didn't do something about it, it would eventually outweigh my pride.

Now Gokudera Hayato was always on my mind for a completely different reason.

"H-Hibari-san?" Herbivore B stammered.

"Would you stop interrupting my thoughts?" I wanted to snap but I was master at controlling my emotions. However, my desire was something completely different and I wasn't quite sure how to control that. But eventually I-

"Hibari-san!"

It was Kusakabe's voice that pierced through my thoughts this time. I blinked a couple times, trying to focus on where I was and what I was doing.

"Are you alright, Hibari-san? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

No, I was not alright. What with my pride and desire battling each other day and night. Not to mention that I don't get any sleep because of the passionate dreams I have. Not that I could tell him that.

It made me feel a little lonely sometimes. That I didn't have anyone to talk to about these things. Not that I really cared. Maybe someday I could confide in Gokudera… But then I wouldn't be having these problems in the first place. No, I was truly-

"HIBARI-SAN!"

"Would you stop _shouting _herbivore?" I snapped, momentarily losing control of my emotions.

The whole room stood stalk-still in silence. Even Kusakabe looked a little shocked. I blinked, realizing I'd let my emotions slip, and abruptly left the classroom.

I heard Kusakabe apologize to everyone in the meeting room and then his footsteps as he tried to catch up to me. Turning around, I raised a tonfa.

"No running in the hallways, herbivore," I said. Kusakabe slowed to a standstill. He stood tall at attention and bowed.

"My apologies, Hibari-san!" He apologized. Then his head came up slightly, concern splashed all over his face. "But are you quite alright, sir?"

"I'm fine."

I continued walking and heard his slow march follow behind me.

"Y-you know you can talk to me about things, sir," Kusakabe stuttered.

I snorted but didn't respond otherwise.

Suddenly I stopped walking and felt Kusakabe's hair hit my back as he tried to stop himself from bumping into me. But I was too concentrated on something else to bite him to death. Something I just wanted to bite.

Gokudera Hayato.

For once, he wasn't hanging out with his herbivore friends and was just leaning against the wall by himself. He had a solemn look on his face and, for the first time ever, I wished he was breaking the rules and had a cigarette in his mouth. It would've completed the look.

The hall was completely empty except him and, without even realizing that it was because it was still the middle of class, I found myself walking towards him. He looked up at me and his solemn look instantly changed to a cat when it sees its prey.

When I reached him, I pulled him down by his tie and looked into his eyes.

"Who gave you permission to look like that?" I asked, pulling him closer. "That's my job, herbivore."

Our lips met and my desire drowned out my pride, just like I'd known it would. I bit down on his lip, tasting his blood. He winced but then moaned as I continued to chew.

His tongue slammed against my lips, forcing them open. I had expected him to do this, so my tongue took the offensive. He gasped as I roughly explored his mouth. I felt his arms on my hips, drawing me closer. I leaned against his chest as our tongues killed each other, fighting for our prides and dominance.

"H-Hibari-san?"

We both froze, our tongues now limp, useless appendages. Shoot. I'd forgotten about Kusakabe.

I broke away from the kiss; however I did not break away from Gokudera's embrace. I turned to face the Elvis impersonator.

"What?" I asked coldly.

His mouth was dangling open, as if he'd lost is jawbone, but he quickly recomposed himself. He coughed into his fist.

"Hibari-san, if this is all you left the meeting to do, kindly return to the meeting."

"Don't tell me what to do." I raised my tonfa but couldn't do anything since I didn't want to leave Gokudera's embrace. I wondered if I could kill someone by staring at them. Highly possible.

"Y-yes sir!" Kusakabe bowed and fled the hallway.

"I'll bite him to death later," I said, putting away my tonfa and turning back to Gokudera. He was looking in the direction Kusakabe had left, blood dripping down his chin from the cut on his lip, and then looked down at me.

"Is anyone else coming?" He asked.

"Unless they want to die, no."

"Will he tell anyone?"

"Do you care?" I put my face an inch from his. He grinned.

Of course not," he murmured as I licked the blood off his chin. We continued with our passion.

"Gokudera, the teacher sent me out here to look for you since you were taking so long in the bathroom. Are you-?"

I was going to kill someone today.

This time I did break away from Gokudera as I whirled to face the sushi herbivore. I raised both of my tonfas in anger. If threatening herbivores was the only way to get my passionate moments, then I didn't mind.

"You better go back to class, herbivore," I growled, slowly walking towards him. A hand on my shoulder pulled me back. It pulled me into something solid and then fell down to circle with another arm around my waist. A chin rested on my head and it vibrated as Gokudera spoke up.

"Go back to class, baseball idiot. We're busy."

Yamamoto looked dazed as he stumbled back into the classroom.

"Where's Gokudera?" The teacher asked faintly.

"He's busy."

Once I was sure he had taken his seat, I looked up at Gokudera. He looked down at me, gaze neutral.

"Kind of ruined the moment, huh?" He laughed, playing with my belt buckle.

I nodded my consent and we broke apart. He headed back to class as I walked aimlessly down the hallways.

I felt empty now that my desire had died out. I had never felt it flare up like that before. We had never been alone in the hallway and our gaze had never locked like it had. Reasons why I never got my passionate moments.

I rounded the corner and nearly crashed into Kusakabe. My nostrils flared and my eyes narrowed. Sensing danger, he started backing away slowly.

"Now, Hibari-san, let's be reasonable. We'll make a deal. You sit though your meetings and I'll prevent anyone from disturbing you during your… moments with Gokudera-san," Kusakabe rambled. I continued to advance.

"What do you mean? We may never have another moment like that. Our prides won't allow it. Though you never know."

He was about to speak up, but my tonfa silenced him.

"Besides, I'm not attacking you for walking in." I hit him again.

"Don't run in the halls, herbivore."

**(A/N) Well, that's it for the first chapter! That's all the detailed "passionate moments" and comic relief you're going to get. Sorry folks, but from here on it gets serious. Next chapter is from Goku's point of view.**


	2. Pride

Class seemed even duller now that I compared it with my moment in the hallway. I was paying attention even less than normal. Not that I usually paid attention in the first place.

I licked the cut on my lip and tried to remember the feeling of Hibari chewing on it. It had hurt at first, but pleasure had soon taken over. Without realizing it, a smile coated my lips. A greedy smile that begged for more passionate moments.

The smile faded as I thought about it. I wondered what always held me back when it came to Hibari. The moment in the hallway had been sheer impulse but when I actually stopped to think about it, I always hesitated. Was something missing? Was I-?

_SLAM_

I stared in shock at the textbook that had been slammed onto my desk, next to my feet which were propped up on it. I looked up to see a very, very angry teacher. He looked like he was about to pop a vein.

"Gokudera," he growled through gritted teeth, obviously trying to control his temper. "Were you even paying attention to what I just said?"

Why would I be paying attention to you when I was thinking of a beautiful head-prefect, who was probably in a boring meeting at the moment and just as bored as I was, instead? My glare hit his, mine obviously winning since the teacher started to sweat a bit.

"Were you asking me something?" I growled.

The teacher took a step back and retreated to the blackboard. He slammed a hand on it.

"Answer the question!" He shouted. I sighed. Such an easy question.

"x= 4, y= 3. Slope= ½ and the y-intercept is…"

"Okay, Gokudera, we get it." The teacher sulked in his chair and moved the spotlight to another student.

I smirked and went back to my thoughts of Hibari.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop staring at me, baseball idiot? It's getting really annoying!" I snapped as we walked through the halls to our next class. This year, the register had split the Tenth from me and Yamamoto for the first time ever. It was annoying for many reasons, but mainly today because I just knew Yamamoto was going to start asking me about Hibari. I wasn't mistaken.<p>

"So, uh, how long have you and Hibari been… together?" He asked, averting his gaze to the floor. He was either avoiding eye contact or following my previous command. I highly doubted the latter.

I didn't answer the question since I didn't really know myself. How long _have _we been together? And was it even appropriate to consider us "together"?

"If it bugs you, you don't have to be polite," I said. Why not hit the nail on the head? That was probably the reason he'd started this stupid conversation in the first place.

He looked over at me and I once again wished he wasn't so tall. Hibari's size was perfect; we were almost the same height and he wasn't towering over me.

"It doesn't bug me. I'm just… shocked."

"Uh huh." Sure. I'll buy that excuse.

"I'm telling the truth, Gokudera!" Did his eyes just narrow? No, that's not possible. That's too un-Yamamoto like. "I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Whatever. It's not like it's any of your business anyway!"

I stalked away, annoyed at the stupid conversation. Annoyed at his height. Annoyed that I couldn't even admit I was going out with Hibari. Annoyed that I didn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera."<p>

Someone shook my shoulder which arose me from my slumber.

"Go away, Hibari," I mumbled, still half-asleep. I had been having a wonderful dream about my prefect that consisted of moments that I probably shouldn't tell anyone about. Not that I'd ever have the guts to do those things anyway. My eyes started closing again.

"Gokudera." My shoulder was shaken harder. "Gokudera, I'm not Hibari."

I was fully awake now. And annoyed as hell. Not only had someone interrupted my dream about Hibari and disturbed my greatly needed sleep, but that _someone _was the stupid baseball idiot.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled. He stopped shaking my shoulder and pointed out the door.

"School's over. Let's go, Tsuna's waiting for us."

Well, if it was for the Tenth.

I stood up, grabbed my bag, and followed the baseball idiot out the door.

"Tired?" Yamamoto asked, sending me a grin that, now that I thought about it, I haven't seen for awhile. Have I been shutting him out? Even if he was annoying, he was still my friend. A very hard to admit it, friend. But I had more pressing thoughts on my mind. Such as my prefect.

"Haven't slept well lately," I yawned and then stretched. I felt the muscles in my shoulders pop and then relief as I put my arms down.

"What've you been doing late at night?" He asked, teasingly.

"None of your business," I replied. He raised an eyebrow and I knew he knew that I was talking about my dreams of Hibari.

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

I left the conversation at that, since I didn't really know what to say.

We continued walking until we met up with the Tenth. Then we all exited the building together.

And that's when my gaze locked with Hibari's.

**(A/N) There's the second chapter! The plot reaches its climax in the next chapter; told by Hibari. Gokudera and Hibari finally face what's been troubling their relationship. **


	3. Doubt

Meetings. Such boring, pointless meetings. I don't understand why Kusakabe makes me go to them. And I don't understand why I let Kusakabe boss me around. When did I start doing that? I needed to change that. But first, Gokudera.

After finishing my after-school patrols, I entered the courtyard near the entrance of the school. Kusakabe was a step behind me. Hmm… Maybe I shouldn't put so much trust in him, as little as it may be.

It was only when I stepped on a pile of ashes that I realized I was in the place where I usually found Gokudera smoking. And where I'd had my first kiss.

I scanned the courtyard, though I'm not entirely sure _why. _I would have noticed if he'd been there.

Averting my gaze to the ashes underneath my foot, I tried to remember how it was before I was… in… I can't believe I almost just thought that.

Movement in the corner of my eye caused me to glance upwards. My gaze once again locked with Gokudera Hayato's. He wasn't alone this time but he advanced anyway, like he'd completely forgotten his friends were there. I advanced as well.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Where-?"

"Let's continue walking, shall we Tsuna?"

"But-"

"He'll catch up."

Whose smart idea was it to make this courtyard so large? I couldn't get to Gokudera fast enough because of…

Realizing the thought I'd just had momentarily stopped my advance. Had I just thought something of Namimori was imperfect?

Before I could think about it, Gokudera's presence made all of that, and everything else, fly out the window. My attention was on him. And only him.

When he reached me, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. He opened his mouth slightly in anticipation to our tongues colliding.

By the time our passion had died out and we were just content on being in each other's presence (which must have taken awhile since the sky was darkening already), we were both red-faced and in dire need of oxygen.

I laid my head on his chest and focused on breathing. I'd never been this out of breath before. I was never out of breath fighting; herbivores were too weak. But even when going against somewhat stronger herbivores, I didn't get this tired.

This was a whole new type of exhaustion.

Sighing, Gokudera broke his contact with me. I teetered a bit, surprised at his weight being gone, but quickly regained my balance. I wouldn't be the scariest person in the world if I was an unbalanced klutz.

Gokudera ran a shaky hand through his silver hair (which looked quite good in this lighting. Not that I was saying anything) and tried to breathe normally.

"Why do we keep doing this, Hibari?" I stared at him.

"Why wouldn't we?" _We._ That was a strange word that uttered out of my mouth. I wondered if I'd ever used it before.

"A-are we even going out?"

I thought about that. I've never cared for a single human being in the short time I've been alive. So the thought should have been repulsing. But I needed Gokudera. More than I even needed oxygen.

However, there was something that made me pause. Something Gokudera did when our eyes didn't connect and when our passions didn't flare up.

"I would like to say yes. However, herbivore…" I closed the distance between us again and stared up at his eyes. Cobalt meeting emerald.

"… Why do you always hesitate?"

"I don't know." Gokudera was shaking his head back and forth. He looked tired, bewildered, and… sad?

"Then, don't you think you should figure that out first? Before you do something you might…" I took a few steps back. "…regret?"

He looked shocked and hurt and, before I could ask why he looked like an abandoned cat, he took off. He ran out of the school grounds and around the corner.

After I was sure he was gone, I followed his trail and looked down at the ground. Just as I'd expected, the ground was covered in little circlets of water, like raindrops. I looked up.

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

**(A/N) Drama! Sorry, I didn't realize this chapter was so short! I try to cut them up evenly, but I guess I don't do too good of a job ^^". The next chapter, hopefully, will be longer and getting more into the deep end of Goku's feelings. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, but no guarantees! **


	4. Truth

I don't know why I ran. I don't know why I was hurt by his comment when he was only trying to protect me. It felt like he was breaking up with me. But we weren't even together in the first place, were we? What was that he'd said?

_I would like to say yes._

I blinked and dried my eyes as they started tearing up again. The bed I was lying on in my apartment seemed strangely cold, even though I was garbed in two blankets. Hibari's warmth was warmer than this when he…

I realized something. It was me that was holding us back. Hibari was ready to start a relationship with me and I still had my lingering doubts. I'd been ready too, hadn't I? Isn't that why I had kissed him that first time? What had happened? I didn't even know what was holding me back. Holding us back.

I remembered the words another boy had promised me.

_Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here. _

I wondered if he would answer his phone at one o' clock in the morning.

Scrolling through my list of contacts, I wondered why I didn't have Hibari's. All these people I didn't care about and I didn't even have the one I loved? Did that skylark even _have_ acell phone? Never came up, I guess.

Finally finding the one titled "Baseball Idiot", I dialed and listened to the phone ringing. I was about to give up and hang up when he answered.

"Gokudera?" Yawn. "Do you need something? It's one o' clock in the morning you know."

"Yeah, sorry." I fingered the blanket and wondered why the hell I was doing this. "I know it's late, but could you come over to my house? I have some stuff I want to talk about."

Silence on the other end. Then,

"Sure Gokudera. I'll be there right away."

He hung up and I hesitantly put down the phone. Why did I just do that? God, I don't even know what I want to say. All I can think is _Hibari, Hibari, Hibari. _I don't even know what my doubts are. If I can't tell myself, how the hell can I tell someone else?

While I was sitting there, pulling my hair out, I heard a knock on the door. Wow. That was fast.

I trudged to the door and opened it to see Yamamoto in all his bed head glory. He looked half-asleep and I wondered if he was in the right state of mind to talk to me. But he still put that goofy grin on for me.

"Hey, Gokudera." He came in and I closed the door behind him. He settled on the couch and looked up at me where I was still standing by the door.

"What'd you want to talk about?" He asked. I sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't know," I replied, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know why I called you out here, I don't know what's bugging me, and I don't know what the hell to say."

I buried my head in my hands and listened to Yamamoto's silence.

"Does it have to do with Hibari?" He finally asked.

Then I just spilled it. I told him about how it'd begun, how I always hesitated, my doubts that I couldn't identify, the moment in the courtyard, and then I finished with my unmanly flee from Hibari.

He listened to me silently. He didn't say anything until I was done talking.

"You don't know what's holding you back?"

Straight to the point, huh? Didn't know Yamamoto was like that.

"No. It's really bugging me, though." I leaned back on the couch and stared at Yamamoto. He appeared to be thinking really hard about my problem and I wondered why he was making his brain explode for me.

"Could it be that you're hesitant to give your heart to someone?"

He looked up at me and I stared back at him in shock. The thought had never gone through my head and yet… it seemed right. Could that really be what was holding me back? Did Yamamoto really know me that well?

I thought back to the battle with Gamma. He had known how I felt pretty well then, too, so I had no reason to doubt what he said.

In my past, I had always been betrayed whenever I let people get close to me. Until I met Tsuna, Yamamoto, and then eventually Hibari, I'd always been distant. I never put my trust in anyone.

Maybe that was what was bothering me.

"It might be," I replied. Now that I knew the problem, how was I to go about fixing it? I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

"Now I really don't know what to do." I wasn't talking to Yamamoto in particular, but I wanted him to hear it.

"Test him." Yamamoto laid his chin on his fist and yawned. "See if he's worthy of giving your heart to."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I snapped, either because it was one o' clock in the morning or because of my urgency to fix this whole damn mess.

He beckoned me over and I listened as he whispered in my ear. I wasn't entirely sure why he was whispering; there was no one else around. But I was more intent on what he was saying to me.

My eyes widened in shock. He

**(A/N) Cliff hanger~~~ XD This chapter was defiantly the hardest for me to write. I must have gotten writer's block about ten times. I'm not good at therapy sessions and (don't tell anyone) I didn't really know what Goku's doubts were until I wrote this chapter. I tried my very hardest to keep any 8059 out of this. Did I do a good job? Yes, Hibari has a cell phone but Gokudera doesn't know that. Next chapter is the last!**


	5. Change

Where was my herbivore?

I waited outside the gates, like I always did, and looked for the silver mess of hair. He was usually almost late with his herbivore friends, but I had seen Sawada Tsunayoshi pass by a long time ago.

Just as the bell was about to ring, Yamamoto Takeshi sprinted onto the school grounds. Still no Gokudera.

"Whew. Made it!" Yamamoto sighed.

I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against a fence. He looked shocked, as if he hadn't been expecting my rage.

"Where's Gokudera Hayato?" I growled, moving my tonfa to its usual spot on the soft skin around the victim's neck. A look of worry developed in the herbivore's eyes.

"He's not with you? I thought he'd gone to school early to spend time with you since he didn't meet up with us like usual." Yamamoto started scanning the courtyard, as if Gokudera was hiding somewhere behind me.

"You don't know where he is?" I let go of his shirt and took a few steps backwards. An herbivore feeling, that some identified as "worry", wriggled into my heart. Why was I suddenly getting all of these feelings that I didn't know how to deal with? When have I ever worried about anyone besides Hibird?

"Maybe I should check his house…" Yamamoto mumbled as he looked outside of the school grounds. Just then, the bell rang.

"You should go to class herbivore," I ordered. "I'll check on him."

I took a few steps forward before I realized that I didn't know where he lived. I turned back to the sushi herbivore. He stared back at me, sending me an amused smirk.

"If I tell you where he lives, will you promise not to bite me to death for being late?"

My eyes narrowed. Why would I make a stupid-?

A sudden image of my herbivore being tied up and beaten suddenly came into my head. Who gave permission for my imagination to go wild? Something was really wrong with me today.

"Fine," I growled, clenching my teeth. Then a thought came into my head. I could promise all I want but he couldn't stop me from biting him to death. Besides, he just made me promise to not bite him to death for being late. There were many other things I could bite him to death for. I smirked.

"Okay~" Yamamoto gave me the directions and I did my best to calmly walk out of the school grounds.

* * *

><p>The apartment was… nicer than I expected. I thought it would be a rundown old building instead of the nice apartment that I was standing in front of. It wasn't like me to knock, so I just opened the door.<p>

Walking in, something crunched under my foot and I looked down to see I'd stepped on a beer can. An empty beer can.

My nostrils flared. Not only did I not approve of beer, but what stupid idiot leaves their door unlocked when they're drunk? Anyone could just waltz in.

Which made me start worrying about my herbivore again.

Pushing that feeling into the very bottom of my carnivore heart, I followed the beer can trail into a bedroom. By the time I actually found Gokudera, I was past disgusted and slightly concerned. That herbivore shouldn't be drinking this much.

Gokudera was lying on the bed; his back to me. Five beer cans were scattered in the room (along with the three outside) and I assumed that he had passed out already, or had a long time ago.

To my surprise he turned around, eyes in the glossy state of the drunk. He must have been drinking recently.

"Hey, carnivore," he slurred, throwing me a sloppy grin.

"You disgust me, herbivore." I replied, sitting warily on the bed. "How could you drink this much?"

He giggled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. His breath on my neck stank of beer.

"Aw, carnivore, no need to be like that~" He put his mouth up to my ear and whispered, "You know you like it~"

This was getting uncomfortable for me. He was moving closer, already past my comfort zone. I had my limit for drunks, even if it was Gokudera.

"Hey, carnivore?" He was sitting on my lap now and was unsuccessfully trying to unbutton my shirt. He leaned next to my ear again. "Wanna have some fun?"

My tonfa struck hard and fast into his jaw which caused his head to snap back and then collapse onto my shoulder. Not only was I not ready for that kind of activity, but I did not want it to happen when either or both of us were drunk.

I felt a sigh on my shoulder and I thought he had passed out for real. But when I looked over at him, he was staring back at me. His eyes were clear; like my tonfa had knocked all of the alcohol out of his system.

"Thank you, Hibari," he said as he climbed off my lap and retreated to the other side of the bed. I felt my muscles slightly relax.

Well, since I seemed to be showing every single un-Hibari like emotion today, I might as well show my confusion. Gokudera grinned at me.

"How'd you like my acting?"

I blinked. Then it clicked.

"You mean you weren't really drunk?"

"Convinced you, didn't I?" He commented proudly. I just felt anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"What the heck was that? I was worried about you and all you were doing was setting up a practical joke?"

"It was a test." Gokudera moved closer to me and tentatively grabbed my hand. I stared at our clasped hands, wondering why this form of contact was different than the kisses.

"A test," I repeated.

"My doubts were about trusting my heart to someone else, so I tested you to see if you were worth it. And…" he sent me a gentle smile. "…you passed."

Sitting there was all I seemed capable of doing. Usually my brain wasn't slow at picking up on things, but this was all too ridiculous for my brain comprehension. All I understood was that Gokudera…

"So let me ask you properly." Gokudera shifted his position to face me better, still holding my hand. He stared into my eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

I considered saying no. But since I would kill myself if I made him depressed and he went to all this trouble (as ridiculous as it may be) for me, I discarded the thought.

"Yes."

We shared a kiss of non-sheer impulse that was, in my opinion, better than all the others.

**(A/N) Well, that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reading. If anything about this chapter was confusing, please tell me so I can edit it or just explain it to you! Oh, and in that last chapter, I have no idea where that random "He" at the end came from. was being weird, I guess. See you next time~ Oh, but first, a little bonus: **

"Come on, carnivore, have lunch with us!"

"I refuse to have lunch with those herbivores."

"You'll have fun!"

"I'll have fun with you. Not them."

"Don't be such a baby!"

"…herbivore, that is a closet."

"Yeah! We… uh… eat lunch… in the closet."

"Sure. Kusakabe, if I don't come out of here in ten minutes, break the door down."

"Hey Gokudera!"

"Hi Gokudera-kun!And Hibari-san!"

"…wait; you actually eat lunch in the closet?"

"What'd you think I was doing? You have a dirty mind, carnivore!"

"…well now that I've been thoroughly disappointed, I'm leaving."

"Wait; you actually wanted that? What the hell, carnivore? … Kyoya?"

**~THE END~**

**1859/5918**


End file.
